True Confessions of Caroline Sagely
by MissCaroline
Summary: Okay, nobody really knew me at Hogwarts. I had no connection to the infamous Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, until I met a Slytherin in fourth year...An outsider's look inside Hogwarts, and what goes on inside Hogwarts, stays there.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **Caroline Sagely is a character that belongs completely to me. Also, the plot belongs to me. Anything else is Miss Rowling's and she is brilliant for it.

**A/N: **This is a behind the scenes, outsider's look at the golden trio from a character that is not in the book, but one that I made up myself. I'm not pretending to be in Harry Potter's world, this character is not me, despite my penname. It has a plot that revolves around all of the characters, not just Caroline, but it is from her point of view. So if you don't want to read something with a new character in it, don't continue. **Otherwise, enjoy!**

True Confessions of Caroline Sagely

_People never took me for a bright, innocent, young witch…but I don't blame them. _

Chapter One

Okay, nobody really knew me at Hogwarts. I had no connection to the infamous Harry Potter, even if he was in my graduating class. Ron Weasley did glance at me a few times, perhaps out of curiosity…I'm not quite sure. Hermione Granger just stuck her pretty mudblood nose in the air too far to be able to see me. No, I was too far below her superior excellency to be honored with her acquaintance. Whatever. I was never interested in the Golden Trio until I met a certain Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy wasn't always the prat the golden boy made him out to be. No, Draco Malfoy was actually very nice. Hah, I should know, being his bloody secret for 5 years. Yes, a secret, can you believe it? I am a pureblooded, intelligent witch, yet his arrogant ass couldn't have anything screw up his reputation. Yes, I had made a deal with him in third year. What do you expect? I was naïve then. I traded my sharp skills for his ravishing charm. I know what you're thinking…tsk, tsk. His…pendant, if you would call it that. It was a silver chain, with a ring fastened on it, and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I had to have it.

He wanted me to watch the trio at first, without questions. So I did. I was an excellent spy, he even told me so. He really was very nice to his loyal accomplices. But I got too attached, and that is something a spy can absolutely not do. It is against all the rules. I met up with him every night, in the room of requirement, to relay information I had discovered, and every night he would kiss me on my forehead and tell me I did a good job. I wear that ring everyday, to remind me of that rule.

Anyways, it went on this way 'till almost the end of fourth year, and then he said he was finished. He told me one night in particular, almost two weeks before the end of fourth year, he was sick and tired of all his father's orders and he was going to quit. I sat there and listened to him patiently; we had become mutual friends over time. I just nodded my head, silently agreeing with whatever he said. He would do this somewhat often, but he never kept his word. Suddenly, he walks over to me, grabs my shoulders and kisses me full on the lips. My heart skipped a beat, I swear. It felt like an eternity before he let go, and then he walked out, slamming the door behind him. I followed a second later, hoping to get to bed. Man, I needed some sleep.

I walked down the empty halls, humming to myself a song I had stuck in my head since that morning. Then, I had this strange feeling I was being watched. I knew it wasn't that old bastard, Filch. He had never caught the master, and he never would. There were two sets of eyes, following my every step, but I continued to walk, as if no one was there. I dared to bluff it when it had been ten whole minutes since they had been watching me.

"Fred and George Weasley, what a surprise." I said, nonchalantly. They came up from behind me, each of them putting a hand on my shoulder. "What's up, guys?" We three had been best friends since I entered my first year. I could tell them anything, except what I was doing with Draco, of course. They showed me all the ropes, and I already had an awesome spot working in the joke shop they were planning on opening next year, after they leave. I'm so upset they have to go though. I wish I were born in their year so bad.

"You know, that crazy, old ass Filch is just waiting to catch you. You shouldn't be out here so late." George commented. "Yeah, girlie. I definitely agree. I think we need to escort you to our room." Fred added. I caught his naughty smirk, even though he didn't think I would. I walked a little further ahead, putting my hands on my hips, with my back to them.

"Sure guys. I'm so glad you're here for me." I said out loud, in as seductive a voice as I could muster. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. They caught up to me, George gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek, and let out a laugh. I laughed with them. We always could mess with each other, but we (as a trio) never took it farther than that, though. I had lost my virginity to George last year, but that's another story. We didn't tell Fred, so it's kind of our little secret. Both of them were always way cooler than Ron ever was.

"You know, I'm not even tired anymore. Let's go out by the lake, Filch can't even see us behind our big rock. What do you say?" I proposed. "Won't you get cold, my darling Caroline?" George asked me sweetly. I had sharpened my transfiguration charms, so the dark blue polo, faded torn jeans and tennis shoes I was wearing were easily transfigured to a too-big red sweatshirt and the holes in my jeans disappeared. I flipped my head upside down to gather up my long wavy blonde hair into a ponytail. I had on dark brown cowgirl boots rather than tennis shoes, and the Twins had an impressed look on their faces. "Okay, now can we go?" I asked, with a 'don't underestimate me' look on my face.

They shrugged and George took my hand and we started running, Fred right behind us. We ran across the fields, the moonlight our guide. We made it to the lake and found our big rock. We had come up with a charmed spray paint can that made the contents invisible to anyone over the age of 25, and graffiti-ed the rock with our names and a warning to any student who came across it.

We collapsed in the grass, well it was more like George tripped and I fell on top of him, and we just lay there, panting and laughing. I rolled off him and lay in between him and Fred, silently for a minute (casting a silence charm in my head), before breaking out into that song I had stuck in my head earlier.

"Hey, we're going to get caught if you keep that up!" Fred exclaimed, sitting up. He had sort of a worried look on his face; I laughed at him and sat up too. "C'mon, do you really think I have no common sense? I swear…" I told him and he smiled at me. "You really are so smart. If you did your work in class, you could probably beat out even Hermione! A fourth-year, doing spells in her head, already!" He said. I laid back down and looked at the stars for a moment. They were so beautiful…

"Hermione has had to work her ass off to get to where she is now. She will read every book she is handed, because that's her idea of intelligence. She is smart, but it's only the book she'll believe in. I don't think I would want to beat her out of that." I said, closing my eyes. I felt George's hand brush my long bangs out of my face and I opened my cerulean blue eyes. I could feel tears pooling up in them, and I shut them again, causing drops to run down my cheeks. I couldn't hide it anymore.

"How do you know all of this about Hermione, Caroline? Tell me the truth."

**Okay, there you go! I'll post the next chapter soon! Be sure to click the little button down there and leave me something nice!**

**Miss Caroline**


	2. About Caroline

A/N: Okay, I decided to throw in a bio for Caroline, since it's hard to describe what she looks like or her personality in her point of view. I'm going to post chapter two as soon as I finish at least half of chapter three, so don't worry, it'll be out soon, promise!

Full Name: Caroline Jane Sagely

Age: 15 (That's for the end of fourth year, I hope.)

House: Slytherin

(Even though Fred and George thought the Sorting Hat was just nonsense and only putting her in Slytherin because her dad is a deatheater and she really belonged in Gryffindor.)

Appearance: Tall- 5'7" (It's good that she is tall because the Twins are about 6' tall) and slender, with long, wavy, blonde hair (that will never be tame), round sparkling cerulean blue eyes (like the water in the pictures of islands), and full pink lips. She has normal (American shoe size: 7) feet, but long, skinny legs, and her body is an hourglass figure, with a tiny waist. She has very toned muscles, but you wouldn't be able to tell at first glance.

Personality: She is very confident and outgoing in everything she does. She loves singing, but would never join the choir, because she is more of a soloist and loves to be onstage. She is also athletic, and holds a chaser position on the Slytherin Quidditch team. She loves dark chocolate chips and George Weasley. She always gets what she wants, but if she has to, she'll work for it. She would be the brightest witch in Slytherin House, if she cared enough to do her work. She doesn't want to be a deatheater, but instead, an undercover auror (which is a secret she has never told anyone), and she is convinced she will be accepted because of her status as daughter of a deatheater and her impressive knowledge of defense spells. She is very cool and laid back at all times, but she isn't afraid to show a competitive, aggressive side when she has to. She can fight physically and mentally and she is fierce. She hates being the prim and proper daughter her mother wants her to be. Actually, she hates being told to be anyone or anything other than herself.

History: Her family is pureblooded, consisting of her father, her mother, an older brother and a younger sister. Her father, Thomas Sagely, is an important deatheater, but he is not trying to force that lifestyle on any of his children. He is very good to his wife, and is pretty much the opposite of Lucius Malfoy. Her mother, Morgana Sagely, is a very gracious, refined, proper lady and has always expected her older daughter to be the same. She accepts her husband's decisions and is the perfect 'trophy wife'. Her younger sister, Emily, is 12 and the exact image her mother wants and has made it her life goal to be better than her sister in everything. She is a first year at Hogwarts, and is also in Slytherin, but for good reason. Her brother, Oliver, is 19 and enthusiastic about being just like his father and becoming a deatheater.

Wand: Her wand is Dark Cherry, 12", with the feather of a phoenix. The handle is intricately carved into the shape of rose petals.

Pet: She has a sleek, white cat named Paris. She has a black leather collar on, and prefers not to be caged. She is not friendly to other girls, but she loves meeting Caroline's guy friends (maybe one of the reason's Caroline is best friends with two older guys?).

Other: One of her most prized possessions is her Vivienne Westwood green cabochon ring, even if it is a muggle accessory. She wears it everywhere on her middle finger of her right hand. It was the other half of a deal she made at the beginning of her fourth year.

That's a little bit about Caroline!


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **Caroline Sagely is a character that belongs completely to me. Also, the plot belongs to me. Anything else is Miss Rowling's and she is brilliant for it.

True Confessions of Caroline Sagely

_I'm not like Hermione Granger, and I never want to be_.

Chapter Two

"I am _so jealous_ of that Hermione Granger!" I happen to overhear Katie Bell squealing about her after dinner in the courtyard, again. "Oh, _I know_! She's beautiful, she's got two of the hottest guys at Hogwarts by her side every five seconds, and she is the brightest witch of our age! She's so _perfect_!" Lavender Brown too, huh? Well, they're both crazy. Hermione is not someone to be jealous of, I already know that and I've only been watching her for a week. Speak of the Devil.

"Hi, girls, what are you up to?" Hermione says sweetly. How I know that tone. She tries so hard to impress them even though she knows already that they worship her.

"Oh, nothing Hermione. We _were_ just talking about you though." "Really? What about?" "How absolutely perfect you are. How does it feel to have Harry _and_ Ron right by your side? I mean, they are both so hot!" "Oh, _gosh, _Lavender. They are just my best friends, it's not like they're _totally in love_ with me or anything." "Sure…Well, I better head over to the library. I have a huge potions test tomorrow, and you know Snape! Are you _coming _Katie? Bye Hermione!" "Bye girls!" I don't think I could have listened to their perkiness a second longer. Thank god.

She lets out a long sigh, as if she's relieved. Then, Harry walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. "I think I am totally in love with you (God, he is so damn cheesy). Why do you have to keep it a secret? Ron knows (Really?), and Ginny…doesn't care."

"I have to keep it a secret, Harry, because of the _Dark Lord_ crap everyone is freaking out about. You only need two more hocruxes (Hocruxes? I log this in my notebook; Draco should be pleased with my progress), so as soon as we can find those, we can tell people. I still can't believe we found out about the hocruxes so early using that time spell. (More to log, oh I'm so happy.) I'm so glad Dumbledore won't die in the future, not because of Snape anyways. (Snape, a bad guy, huh?) " She glances around to see if anyone, I suppose anyone important (not me, oh no, definitely not me), is watching. Then she gives him a quick kiss on the lips (they really would be cute together). Harry leaves and Hermione gets up and walks over to me.

"Were you listening to our conversation?" She demands. Yeah, I _know_! See her demand anything from _me_.

"Do you really think you are _that damn important_?" I tell her. Hahah, how I would have loved to have a camera with me right then. Her face twisted up with so much anger and humiliation, turned beet red and then she had a look of thought come across her face. This should be interesting.

"Well…actually, yes. I am that damn important. Who do _you_ think _you_ are? Hmmm?" She smirks at me, as if she's had some sort of victory or triumph. Well, how I'd love to crush that thought to a mere dust.

"_I _am Caroline Sagely. Someone _you_ aren't going to forget easily, _bitch_." I smirk at her, and she just stomps off. Her attitude totally pisses me off! Who does she think she is!

All right, nevermind her right now. I need to go find that pest Harry and find out more about this hocrux business for Malfoy. I am so glad this ring fits me perfect.

I was just walking through the halls and someone grabs my shoulder and pulls me into a room. It's empty inside as far as people go. The person flips on the lights, and we're in a closet. A small closet. I look over to who grabbed me…Ron Weasley! Now that's a shock. But still, I can keep my laid back attitude.

"What's up, _Weasel_?" I ask, using Draco's nickname for him, and giving him a smirk. He totally got the message, and it was hard to tell where his face began and his hair ended.

"Where do you get off calling _my girlfriend_ a bitch? And hanging all over my older brothers? _Both of_ _them_? Care to explain why?" He asks. He has this tone, like he knows everything. Well, time to prove him wrong.

"I called her a bitch because she is one. And are you sure she's _your_ girlfriend? How does_ Harry_ feel about this? And _your_ older brothers are _my_ best friends, and have been since first year practically. I got to say, you don't know a thing." I say this all very matter-of-factly. Especially the first sentence.

"What are you talking about? Harry told me I could go out with her, and she said yes when I asked her."

"Really? Well, I'll fill you in. Harry and Hermione are totally in love, but they didn't want to tell anybody until the entire Dark Lord issue is cleared away. I can't believe they would lie to you." Heh, plan B: Break up the Golden Trio, only in their fourth year, too! I am such a genius.

"They wouldn't. What would you know anyways…" Ahh, how I love to hear that uncertainty in his voice.

"Whatever. I have some important business to attend to, so if you'll excuse me…" I get up and walk out. "It was nice talking to you, Ron." I flash a smile at him. He just stands there, confusion written all over his face. Hahah, another victory over these fools.

Now, got to find Harry before curfew, got to find Harry before curfew, can't get distracted, got to find…Hey! Is that Ginny Weasley? Oh my god! She collapsed! "Oh! Ginny, are you all right? Here let me take you to Madame Pomfrey…" I help her up, taking notice of how many boys are around her. I catch Dean and Seamus's face before I take Ginny out of there, even though there were a couple of other guys I didn't know.

"Nooo, I'm alllright…reeallly. Don't choo…worrry about mee…I'm jus fiine…" She is slurring her speech…God, is she drunk or something? Maybe I'll just take her outside to a bench and find out what happened first.

"Okay, Ginny tell me what you were doing with them. Why are you drunk?" I ask, half of me unbelieving, and half of me wondering if she really was true to the rumors. 'Want a good time, go see that Ginny, she's always willing!' No, it can't be true…She has had a lot of boyfriends but she is not a full out whore.

"Weelll…I onwey had a stwawbewy dwink after dinner, and Dean said thewe…wasn't a whole lotta alcohol in it. He said he wanted me to…meeet sum of hiss fwends, in the Gwyffindor commonwoom." She had this really sloshed, upset look on her face, and we only had ten more minutes until curfew. Damn, I got to find someone to take her to the Gryffindor commonroom, because I sure can't.

"C'mon, let's go find Hermione. Do you know where Hermione is?" I ask her as if I am talking to a 2-year-old. Why am I so nice to her? It's like she's my little sister, I guess. Maybe because of the twins…or maybe because of George.

"Uhh…she's prolly in the libwawy." She is rather cute when she is drunk. I can't believe Dean would try to do something to her. Okay, so now I am full out running towards the library, pulling Ginny's hand, before curfew strikes. I turn a corner and Bam! I run straight into Harry himself.

"Damn! That hurt, man!" I say, before realizing who it was. "Oh! Harry, here, take Ginny to your commonroom, okay? Careful with her, I think Dean might have put something in a drink that made her completely smashed. Don't let him near her, I'm serious. Thanks, goodnight!" I run off in the opposite direction again, leaving him with a poor Ginny. God, I'm going to run out of time…Filch always checks these halls first…gotta get back to the commonroom…

Another corner, Bam!

"Oww…man, not again! Who is it now?" I look up and it's…"George! Hahah, fancy running into you, huh? Literally." He stands up and helps me up.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He looks me up and down suspiciously. "You didn't find some guy to shag tonight, did you?"

"Oh my god, George! Of course not!" I have this look of shock on my face. I can't believe he would even _think_ I would do something like that! I feel my shock going away, and my eyes starting to water, so I turned away, and continued to run to the commonroom. I wasn't quite sure how much time I had, it didn't matter anymore, but I ran as fast as I could to get away from George. I couldn't let him see me like this. I glance over my shoulder and see him running after me, so I try to run faster. I look again, and he is catching up quick, so I bolt around a corner and hide in a little dark alcove. I cover my mouth and hope he doesn't see me. I see him come around the corner a second later, and I duck behind the corner.

"Caroline, I didn't mean it! I was just messing with you, I know you wouldn't do something like that to me. C'mon Caroline, come out, please? I love you, and I trust you, don't hide from me, please." He is saying this all out loud, and he doesn't even know if I am here or not. I step out and he walks over to me and gives me a hug, and I just stand there letting him hug me.

"Mmm…George…can't breathe…George?" I mumble into his sweatshirt. He realizes what I said and jumps back.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize I was holding you so tight. I just thought, 'I really messed up this time' and if I let you go, you might disappear or something…" George said, blushing a little.

"George, I'm not going anywhere. I love you too." I told him, and then the bells for curfew rang. "Oh, shit! We're totally going to get caught by Filch, now!"

"Oh, calm down, really. You think I would let us get caught?" He says, with a little smirk. He pulls me along and we start running, outside, through a small door, down a skinny hallway, and around a corner. I don't say anything, just in case Filch hears me. He opens a wooden door by pulling up a hole in the floor. There are stone stairs going down, and I'm a bit hesitant about that. "It's okay, it'll take you to the Slytherin commonroom. It links all of the commonrooms together." He smiles and I follow him down the steps. We go down another hallway, lit by torches, and up some more steps and he pushes up on the door.

"Wow, nice!" We really were in the commonroom, in the corner, behind a desk. I give him a kiss and then he leaves. That was too awesome, I need to find out how he just knew that passageway was there!

I walk out into the commonroom and over to the couch. I flop down and start twisting my ring on my finger, waiting. Draco should be here any minute…

**A/N: **I made this chapter sooo long (over 2000 words!). I just could not find anywhere to end it and start chapter three, so now it's kind of a cliffhanger. But don't worry, chapter three should be up soon. Also, this chapter was really fluffy, but I love fluffiness, so expect more!

**Be sure to click that little -Go- button down there and leave me something nice!**

**Miss Caroline**


End file.
